


Living In Timeless Fic Is Better

by LivingInSmilesIsBetter (axm)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Omnibus, collection of lyatt fics, eBook, lyatt, wucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axm/pseuds/LivingInSmilesIsBetter
Summary: Link to a collection of all my Timeless/Lyatt fic in ebook format. Was created as practice for making ebooks and thought I’d share the finished product.Word count: 71,000





	Living In Timeless Fic Is Better

ePub format.  
13 stories.  
71,000 words.  
All lyatt and rated T or below. 

<https://rapidgator.net/file/900509e93452972533774cc52c0b4269/Timeless_Fanfic_ebook.epub.html>


End file.
